INDO Technology
INDO Technology (インド技術, INDO Gijutsu), also known as '''In'ter'd'''imensional '''O'bject Technology'', was a creation of Kaneko Innovations that transcended the abilities of mages during the time. By giving mages the ability to store a given weapon in a pocket dimension, one that can only be accessed by them, broke the boundaries of the magical world. It essentially gave anyone with the power to control Ki the ability to store away items in an alternate deminsion; although currently a "tag" is maxed out at one item. Scientists at this joint company are currently working on increasing the capacity of an individual tag, while still maintaining it's compact design. Description An INDO tag stores its item through the use of a pocket dimension. Scientists at Kaneko Innovations have managed to overcome the limits on quantum mechanics, and through the use of ethernano enhancement, have been able to transport an object back and forth from this pocket dimension through the use of quantum entanglement. In other words, when an item is being transport, an analysis of it's atomic structure passes through the INDO processors, where it constructs an exact replica. Meanwhile, the original dematerializes. Contrary to popular belief, the replica created by the INDO Tech is indistinguishable from the original. This process can only be done with nonliving items, and Kaneko Innovations strongly advise against storing living beings, as the technology is incapable of reconstructing biological processes found in a living creature. This action would also violate Hylion's Fauna Welfare Act of 2435. An INDO Tag is top of the line when it comes to maintaining security of the mages particular item, thanks to it's dual part activation system. The first step in activation of the tag and item retrieval is through the use of a biometric scanner built into the surface of the technology. This scanner relies on a multispectral imaging technique that not only read surface level biometrics, but is able to look at sublevel biometrics beneath the mage's skin regardless of conditions. This means that despite dirt, water, or actual contact with the scanner itself, the scanner will be able to detect a mage's unique touch. This is because the scanner has optical geometry laid out to avoid the critical-angle phenomena; which allows the tag to interrogate the whole skin, not the interface between the skin and sensor. Using crossed linear polarizers and multiple illumination wavelengths, the biometric scanner is able generate a unique grid construct based off of biological optic absorption. Using a classic RGB multispectral test band, the tag's scanner is able to scan vessel configuration, as well as fingerprint ridges, in order to provide unhackable user confirmation. Even when tested against a lifelike, color matched prosthetic, the detection of spectral residues was deemed incompatible with the scanner. This alone would ensure security of the stored item, but Kaneko Innovations wanted to ensure the system had a backup security. The second step in activation requires a burst of Ki to be sent through the tag's processing unit. This unit is able to translate the Ki into a specific magical signature based on the presence of markers at given locations within the magical construct. By translating these markers into a binary code key consisting of 16,274 different points, the tag can story this unique code and match it with a given entry upon receiving an Ki pulse. It's specifications include a capture speed of less than 300 miliseconds, with a verification speed of 0.86 seconds, making it a relatively fast transition to allow a mage to call upon their item with a great deal of speed. In order to register an item with the INDO Tag a mage must log on to the Horizon Informatics site from a computer, or through the app on their phone, and register their tag with the system. Once a tag is registered the mage's personal data, such as their magical signature and biometric code, will be stored as a unique Azimuth Code. This code is generated using a complex algorithm that can translate the multispectral grid from the fingerprint, and the binary code from the magical signature, into a single uncrackable code developed by the company. This prevents others from obtaining personal data on the person, as well as making sure their item remains safe in it's pocket dimension; say if a tag were to be stolen. Only the CEO of Kaneko Innovations founder and developer, Ryota Kaneko, know the complete breakdown of the Azimuth Algorithm; as this complex equation was of their own design. All the Azimuth Codes associated with a given tag are stored in the database of Kaneko Innovations, and have proven useful in tracking down Cinders who have used an item stored within a tag to commit crimes, or attempted to break a INDO Tag's security locks in order to obtain a valuable item stored inside. Many mages have been seen to use this technology to store weapons or practical items, such as tents or foodstuff. Although it has been purchased by powerful companies and mages in order store valuable devices, information, or artifacts, in an effort to prevent said piece from falling into the wrong hands. Associating an item with a tag is fairly simple, as each INDO Tag comes with a scanner located on the bottom side of the tag that can be used to register a stand-alone item into the Tag's transfer mechanism. A scan can be started when a mage goes through a "half activation" and does the initial biometric scan on the device. A ten second delay without an Ki pulse tells the INDO Tag to activate it's scanner, then after the initial scan is complete, a mage can simply fully activate the device to send their item into this pocket dimension for storage. This process does require a mage to have a registered tag in the companies system, as the INDO Tag will not activate if it does not have a registered Azimuth Code with it. The overall process of registering the tag and scanning an item takes around 7 minutes, however once a tag is registered, a scan can be completed in around 2 minutes. Should a mage decide they want to register a new item with the tag, they must first call forth their item currently associated with the tag to ensure that the pocket dimension is clear, and then follow the above steps for scanning in a new item. With recent advancements the size and specs of the INDO Technology have been streamlined to where they do not require the basic "tag" design. Although costing a bit more, modifications can be made to the likes of bracelets, rings, or other accessory jewelry. The limit of item per devise has also been expanded to incorporate four objects per technology, and the fittings itself have become small enough that they can fit multiple tags on a single item. Research is currently underway to streamline production of this revolutionary technology to allow for incorporation into personal items such as sword hilts and belt buckles; but only a few prototypes have been made. Trivia *The number of observed markers in the Ki pulse is related to approximately how many genes there are in human DNA; the author tried to pick a number that would be less than that, so it would be manageable to a processor to decode in a matter of seconds.